Mega Man 9 Script
Script for the game Mega Man 9. Scene 1: Prologue (Dr. Wily is shown begging for forgiveness. Possibly at the events of Mega Man & Bass.) Dr. Wily: "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" (A high-tech cityscape is shown.) Narrator: It is the year 20XX, and the world breathes a collective sigh of relief now that Mega Man has once again put an end to Dr. Wily's plans for world domination. But then... (Explosions start to occur across the cityscape.) Narrator: Robots start going wild all over the world! Could this be Dr. Wily up to his old tricks!? (Dr. Light's laboratory is shown.) Dr. Light's Laboratory (A news broadcast, featuring an image of a fiery robot attacking the city is shown on a television. Mega Man and Dr. Light are present.) Mega Man: "Dr. Light! It's your robots!" Dr. Light: "You're right, those are the robots I created!" (The image on the TV fades, and Dr. Wily is shown.) Dr. Wily: "Ladies and gentlemen, this is not my doing! These robots are Dr. Light's creations. This proves he's had evil designs on the world all this time!" (The image shifts to a video being played back. Dr. Wily and Dr. Light are speaking.) Dr. Light: "It's time I turned my efforts to world domination. Why don't you join me, Dr. Wily!" Dr. Wily: "I can't join you. I've changed my evil ways. You need to stop this nonsense!" (The image shifts back to Dr. Wily on the TV. He is holding up a sign displaying his Swiss bank account number.) Dr. Wily: "I, Dr. Wily, have created my own robots to stop Dr. Light. But only your donations can help me complete them. Once my robots are finished, they will save the world!" (The sound of a telephone is heard. The image switches to Auto, Eddie, and Roll, with a telephone literally ringing off the hook on top of Eddie.) Roll: "We got another call! The phone is ringing off the hook!" Auto: "People keep calling Dr. Light to complain! What should we do?" (The music shifts to a more heroic tone, and Mega Man, Beat, and Rush are shown in defiant stances.) Mega Man: "For starters, I'm going to do something about those robots!" Dr. Light: "Thanks, Mega Man! Be careful out there! You haven't done this in awhile." Scene 2: After Defeating One Robot Master (In Dr. Light's lab.) Roll: "Oh no! The police have taken Dr. Light away!" Auto: "Dr. Light would never try to take over the world. This is definitely Dr. Wily's doing!" (Dr. Light is shown in jail, next to a robotic police officer.) Mega Man: "Without a doubt. Don't worry, I'll clear Dr. Light's name!" (Mega Man teleports away.) Scene 3: After Defeating Four Robot Masters (After defeating the fourth Robot Master, Mega Man finds a piece of scrap metal. Back at Dr. Light's Lab...) Auto: "I've figured out something from the product code on that piece of scrap Mega Man picked up. That robot's period of use had expired, and it was scheduled to be scrapped." Roll: "I feel bad for those robots, but their expiration dates are decided by law." Mega Man: "They were supposed to be scrapped? So why are they going crazy?" Scene 4: After Defeating Five Robot Masters (In Dr. Light's lab.) Auto: "I've upgraded Rush to help you out!" (Roll is seen riding on the Rush Jet back and forth across the lab, struggling to stay on.) Roll: "Ki-yagh! Stop!" (Rolls falls to the ground.) Auto: "I'll try to slow him down a bit..." Scene 5: After Defeating the Final Robot Master (After defeating the final Robot Master, Mega Man finds something. Back at Dr. Light's lab...) Auto: "Th-this is the memory circuit board!" Roll: "We can play back his memory to see why he went crazy!" Auto: "I'll put it on the screen!" (Footage from the memory board is played. Dr. Wily is shown speaking to the first seven Robot Masters defeated by Mega Man.) Robot: "So what are you trying to say?" Dr. Wily: "I'm saying you're all going to end up in the junkyard!" Robot: "Of course. When we're done with our work that's what happens." Dr. Wily: "It's not just you. Millions of robots all over the world are winding up as piles of junk! You work hard for humans, and then they destroy you when no longer needed! Doesn't that make you angry?" Robot: "..." Dr. Wily: "Just because you reached some arbitrary expiration date doesn't mean you should be scrapped! You're all still quite useful! You have a right to live! I'm going to help you. Together we'll show the world how useful you all still can be!" Robot: "Hmm... perhaps you're right. We still want to be of use to people. Can you repair us?" (Close-up of Dr. Wily, grinning.) Dr. Wily: "I'd be glad to. You're in good hands with me!" (Dr. Light's Lab.) Mega Man: "It was Dr. Wily all along!" (The lights dim. A flying saucer enters the lab and hovers over the memory circuit board. It extends a robotic claw over the board, snatches it, and then flies off.) (After choosing the Dr. Wily symbol in the middle of the stage select screen, a short scene is shown. The flying saucer moves across the sky and stops mid-air to reveal Dr. Wily, who wiggles his eyebrows before retreating back into his saucer. He then flies down into his fortress.) Scene 6: Dr Wily's Defeat (After Mega Man traverses Wily's fortress and destroys both his battle machine and his capsule, Dr. Wily drops another memory circuit board and runs away. Mega Man picks up the board and follows him. Dr. Wily then begs Mega Man for forgiveness.) Dr. Wily: "Please forgive me!" (Rush teleports in.) Mega Man: "I want you to see something, Wily!" (Rush emits a holographic image from his back. In the top left corner of the screen, Mega Man is shown standing next to Dr. Wily, who is begging for forgiveness. This is the ending of Mega Man.) Mega Man: "This is where you first went wrong!" (Another image appears beside the first. It's analogous to the first image, only it is from Mega Man 2.) Mega Man: "Then this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man 3.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man 4.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man 5.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man 6.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man 7.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man 8.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Another image is shown. It's the ending of Mega Man & Bass.) Mega Man: "And this time!" (Rush teleports out and the images fade.) Dr. Wily: "You beat me again, Mega Man. I should tell you, there's something I was hiding from you." Mega Man: "What is it!?" Dr. Wily: "Dr. Light was taken away by the police, was he not? That wasn't a real officer; it was a fake police robot I created. Dr. Light is in the next room, but he fell ill so he's sleeping now. You have to hurry and get him to a hospital! This way." (Mega Man & Wily run to Dr. Light, who is trapped in a cage. There are two robotic police officers on either side of him.) Mega Man: "Dr. Light!" (A mysterious whistle is heard. A red robot similar to Mega Man teleports down. It's Proto Man.) Proto Man: "You're a fool, Mega Man! It's a trap! That's the Dr. Light robot Wily used to make that fake video!" Mega Man: "... It may be, but if that's the real Dr. Light, then I have to help him!" Proto Man: "Naïve as always... Do what you want then!" (Proto Man teleports away. Mega Man approaches Dr. Light, but he is electrocuted - the Dr. Light in the cage was a robot after all. Mega Man falls to the floor.) Dr. Wily: "So long, Mega Man! You will be destroyed along with this castle!" (Dr. Wily flips a switch activates the self-destruct mechanism. Debris begins to fall from the ceiling.) Mega Man: "I'm glad that wasn't Dr. Light... but that poor robot..." (Mega Man falls unconscious. Proto Man teleports in.) Proto Man: "Looks like you need my help - again..." (Mega Man and Proto Man teleport out.) Scene 7: Ending Mega Man once again put a stop to Dr. Wily's evil plans. Dr. Light was found to be innocent of all wrongdoing, and was able to return to his laboratory. The future holds the promise of peace for the people of Earth... Dr. Wily, however, was nowhere to be found... (Credits roll.) End of Script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts